


Land Softly

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: TDK Joker/Arthur Fleck一輛搶來的警車，一條沒有盡頭的公路，一對小丑。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Land Softly

01.

為他結帳的是個染了五顏六色頭髮的年輕人。這小伙子看來絕不超過二十歲，面色蒼白，眼下兩道陰影，渾身散著大麻和酒精的味道。他笑嘻嘻地在收銀機上敲著價錢，另一隻手也不閒著，不停地戳擱在面前的一袋餐包。

「一共五元。」

亞瑟・弗萊克從口袋裡掏出一張皺巴巴的鈔票，把香煙盒揣進懷裡，拎起那袋被戳扁的餐包，道：「不用找了。」

他轉身往門口走去，後頭猛地一聲響，回頭一看，那青年大半個身子探出櫃檯，動作之大把許多商品掃落在地。

「謝謝，先生——」青年拖著老長的語調，一雙眼睛發著光，毫無血色的一張臉硬是讓他透出股精神奕奕的模樣來，「祝你有美好的一天！」

亞瑟推開門，外頭豔陽高照，萬里無雲，晴方正好。

02.

「你剛剛不應該付錢的。」綠髮的青年道。

亞瑟坐在副駕駛座，叼著根菸。車窗搖了下來，外頭挾著沙的風吹進車內，吹亂了他頭髮，在髮間眉梢留下點點沙粒。他靠著車門，手伸出車外，時不時抖落菸灰。

「我們說好了。我搶來的錢，我的規則。」亞瑟看也沒看身邊人一眼。

「沒錯。但那是我們最後一張鈔票。」青年瞟了眼儀表板上的油量燈號，「我們快沒汽油了。」

「你把你的錢花去哪了？」亞瑟問。

青年笑了幾聲，他臉上白色的油彩斑駁，眼窩旁一片漆黑。乍一笑，就咧開了唇邊的疤痕。他答道：「氣球。」

「氣球？」

「沒錯。」青年道，「我買了很多氣球送人。」

「讓我猜猜。」亞瑟將幾乎燃盡的香菸屁股丟到車外，又啣了一根在嘴裡，「你在氣球裡裝了炸彈，然後全部送給那隻蝙蝠？」

青年一臉得意地應了聲。

「你有成功炸飛他嗎？」亞瑟又問。

「當然沒有。」青年奇怪地看了眼亞瑟，「我怎麼可能真的殺他？」

「我看見你放在桌上的謀殺計畫了。」

「那些都只是玩笑，親愛的亞瑟。」青年毫無預警地踩下油門。車速倏忽加快，亞瑟猛地向前一傾，還是青年伸出一隻手攔在他胸前，才讓他的額頭免於撞上擋風玻璃。

亞瑟重新坐直身子，瞪向青年，「你到底會不會開車？」

青年收回手，聳了下肩膀，哼哼道：「我只是太興奮了，亞瑟。」

「興奮什麼？」

「這可是我第一次開警車。」青年歡快得像個在拆聖誕禮物的孩子，他大笑起來，戴著手套的食指按下按鈕，瞬間警鈴大作。

亞瑟將身子探出車窗，朝車頂看了一眼。藍紅色的警示燈閃爍不停，一閃又一閃地，能刺人眼。警笛鳴叫不斷，響得刺耳，直讓人頭疼。他抹了把臉，沾了一手的油彩，從褲兜裡頭掏出一把小手槍，毫不猶豫地開槍將警示燈打碎。

「嘿，小心點！」青年在槍響時縮了下肩膀，握著方向盤的手倒是十分穩當，「我今天早上才搶來這輛車，你別拆它。」

「你要是不關上警鈴，」亞瑟說得很慢，聲音極輕，卻在大作的警鈴聲中意外地清楚。他的槍口對準了儀表板，「我就開槍。」

青年側過頭來，揚起一邊眉毛，一雙黑黝黝的眸子深不可測。他盯了亞瑟一陣，撇撇嘴，將警鈴關上。

「脾氣真大。」他哼哼道，「我還以為我是比較瘋的那一個。」

亞瑟聽見了，也不答話，只將手槍塞到褲腰帶上。他點燃香菸，面向車外，外頭黃沙無邊無際，杳無人煙，偶爾出現幾根指引南北的路標。他在撲面而來的風裡瞇起眼睛。

「我忘記問了。」他慢悠悠地開口，「我們到底要去哪裡？」

03.

亞瑟在青年聳肩時又有拔出手槍的衝動。

「我不知道。」青年乾脆地道，「我只是搶了這輛車就想開一開。」

「我今天原本要去搶銀行。」亞瑟將第二根菸也扔出車外，他的手掌心沾滿了白色的油彩，一搓就能搓出些白屑子，隨著煙灰散落在地，「我都安排好了。要不是你早上突然來找我，我現在就⋯⋯」

「忘了那個計畫。」青年插口道，「我已經把那間銀行炸了。」

「什麼？」亞瑟皺起眉，他凌晨時分還去過那裡探點，在晨間新聞也沒見到任何相關消息。

青年又道：「不然你以為我這輛警車是從哪裡來的？」

亞瑟面無表情地瞪著他。青年朝他咧嘴一笑。

「我說過多少次了。」亞瑟揉著額角，他的頭疼得厲害，「別攪和我的計畫。」

「高譚市就那麼大。」青年反駁道。他壓根沒在看前方的路，緊盯著亞瑟，「我們難免會碰上。」

「這個我們也談過了。東邊歸我，西邊歸你。」

「那裡都被我炸得差不多了，有什麼好玩？」

亞瑟嘆了一口氣，道：「聽著，那是你自己的問題。你喜歡爆炸，做大規模的表演，這些我都了解，但你不能⋯⋯」

青年猛地連按好幾下車喇叭，震耳欲聾。亞瑟在噪音中說不出話來，翻了個白眼，閉上嘴。青年這才停下動作，道：「如果我跟你合夥的話，就不用吵這些了。」

「我才不跟你合作。」亞瑟果斷地拒絕他，「我受不了你跟那隻蝙蝠的遊戲。記得炸掉跨海大橋那次嗎？我們原本能逃掉的。是_你_硬要留在那裡，等蝙蝠來把_我們_揍得鼻青臉腫。」

青年的嘴咧得更開，感嘆一聲，道：「那真是美好的回憶。」

亞瑟的手放到腰間的手槍上。青年的笑倏地消失，他的神情木然，襯得唇角那對疤痕越發詭異。他單手操縱方向盤，另一隻手則十分隨意地擱在大腿上。

「你知道，」他的語氣輕柔，卻透著絲危險的味道，「我拔刀的速度不比你開槍慢。」

他幽幽地瞧著亞瑟，一綹汗濕的髮絲黏在他的頰側，蒼白上沾染了一抹綠。亞瑟和他對視，車中安靜得能聽見彼此的吐息聲。車子仍在繼續前進，卻無人顧及前路，車窗外起了一陣大風，吹起亞瑟的頭髮，蒙了他一臉。

他瞇縫著眼，咳了幾聲，最後實在忍不住，開始大笑。青年先是輕哼一聲，也低沉地笑了起來。他的聲音沙啞，笑聲卻格外高亢，甚至比亞瑟還尖上幾分。兩人朝著對方笑了一陣，好不容易停下來，亞瑟抹了下眼角，又問道：「所以我們現在要去哪裡？」

青年朝他眨了眨眼。

04.

青年在亞瑟抽第五根菸的時候扭開了警用廣播。

他們所在的地區雖然挺偏遠，收訊倒是清楚，沙沙作響中摻著含糊的人聲：「吉姆，你在哪裡？我們沒找到小丑的行蹤，現在崔西他們正試著找那傢伙，其他人則留在現場，銀行的火勢實在太大，還沒完全撲滅⋯⋯」

亞瑟的手撐著下巴，百無聊賴地拿起無線電對講機。他想了想，問道：「嘿，想聽個笑話嗎？」

另一頭先是沈默片刻，隨即慌亂起來：「該死。你是小丑？」

「這裡有兩個小丑。你在找哪一個？」

「老天。」對方呻吟一聲，向身旁人道：「他們兩個在一起。」

亞瑟聽見那位警察罵出一連串極富創意的詛咒，咯咯笑道：「你還沒回答我。想不想聽笑話？」

無線電那頭又傳來罵聲。

這時天色將晚，夕陽照紅了前路。

亞瑟彎著眼睛笑，面上的油彩掩不住他眼角的細紋。他瞟了一眼駕駛座上的青年，那張塗得慘白的面上也掛著抹清淺的笑。

「敲敲門。」亞瑟起頭道。

青年應道：「誰在外面？」

警察呻吟一聲，道：「老天，我向上帝發誓——」

他的罵聲戛然停止。待亞瑟看清地上那抹紅並非陽光時已經太遲。

車輪胎一個打滑，車子收勢不住，徑直撞上路旁的路標。亞瑟因為衝擊力道而身子前傾，雖然安全氣囊在衝撞的當下膨脹，可他的前額還是磕著擋風玻璃，只一下，血就順著頰側流了下來。

亞瑟頭暈腦脹，血糊住了眼睛。他抹了把臉，迷迷糊糊地睜開眸子，一反應過來，戳了一下身旁的青年，問道：「嘿，你還活著嗎？」

青年血流滿面，胸口的起伏極大，像是竭力想呼吸。他暈了好一陣，過了會兒清醒過來，摸了摸傷處，瞅著手上的血，咕噥道：「我沒事。」

「真可惜。」亞瑟譏笑道，「我還以為我可以獨佔高譚了。」

青年橫了亞瑟一眼，搖搖晃晃地走下車。警車的前蓋被撞掀了，引擎冒著黑煙，保險桿凹陷進去。他回過頭，來路上一灘殷紅的血，一隻體型壯碩的山綿羊毫無生氣地倒在血泊裡頭。柏油路面上有警車沾了血的胎痕。

他瞅瞅車子引擎，又瞅瞅輪胎。一個輪胎不知怎地漏了氣。看來這車是跑不動了。

亞瑟也下了車，面上的血和西裝一般地紅。他甚至還有興致用皮鞋跟細細碾碎煙屁股，才問道：「怎麼樣？」

「車子壞了。」青年道。他晃了下腦袋，彷彿想把自己晃清醒些。

「你是說，我們得走回高譚，不然就得待在這個沙漠裡頭過夜？」亞瑟拍起手來，一臉諷刺，「真完美。」

「閉嘴。」青年瞪著他，「要不是你在說那個蠢笑話，我怎麼會沒看到那頭該死的山羊。」

「蠢笑話？你每次聽都會笑！」亞瑟抗議道。

青年撇撇嘴，一屁股坐到馬路上，雙手一攤，「不管怎麼說，我們被困在這裡了。」

亞瑟坐到他身邊，看著那一望無際的沙漠及仍在冒煙的警車，車頂被他打碎的警示燈黯淡無光。他迎著夕陽，被照得瞇起眼睛。

「棒透了，」他喃喃道，「我一直想露營看看。」

05.

就算是小丑，也有最基本的生理需求。

青年站在道旁的雜草堆中，拉下褲襠拉鍊。亞瑟也不嫌尷尬，坐在一旁等著他。水聲響了起來，一股子腥臊味逐漸瀰漫於空氣中，不一會兒青年抖抖身子，拍了拍手，拉上拉鏈。

「你要不要也——」青年正要開口問，被亞瑟抬起的手掌給止住了。

「別，」亞瑟道，「我們不是一起上廁所的關係。」

青年聳了聳肩，站在亞瑟身邊。他就算不發一語，周身仍然散發著極強烈的存在感，亞瑟瞥了他一眼，他面上的油彩大多被汗水及鮮血給洗去，露出下面肉色的肌膚。倒是他眼窩旁的那片漆黑依舊完好如初，掩去了他眸中的情緒。

他的頭髮比亞瑟上一回見到他時長了些，未染色的髮根冒了出來，在夕陽下是一片溫暖的蜜色。

亞瑟舔著嘴唇，口有些渴。

「我的菸還在車上。」他說，站起身子，走向仍冒著黑煙的警車。他才走了幾步，猛地一陣火光襲來，他反射性地抬臂去擋，只覺熱意逼人，若非青年及時將他向後拉，恐怕他已經被火捲了進去。

亞瑟傻愣愣地看著大火快速地吞噬警車，道：「我買的餐包也還在上面。」

「已經沒了。」青年咋了下舌，仍舊拉著亞瑟的手臂。他的力氣極大，五指成爪一般地緊握住亞瑟的前臂。

亞瑟掙了掙，沒掙開。他奇怪地看向青年。

青年也不放開他，回身往後走去。

「走吧。」青年說，「我們去找個地方過夜。」

06.

他們沒有清水，沒有食物，沒有電力。亞瑟全身上下只有一把手槍及一個打火機，而青年則帶了把刀和幾顆炸彈。

亞瑟早些時候受的傷已經止血，乾掉的血緊巴巴地黏在肌膚上。青年則頂著一臉的血及糊掉的小丑妝容，身上的紫色大衣沾了血，鬈髮亂糟糟地黏在頰邊，神情輕鬆自在得好似他只是為了要參加萬聖節晚會而盛裝打扮。

公路既長且寬，絲毫看不見盡頭。沙漠的白晝熱得讓人頭暈，入夜卻是冷得徹骨。這時太陽已將將落盡，驟降的氣溫讓亞瑟打了個噴嚏。

青年停下腳步，道：「每個地方看起來都是一個樣。」

「我們可是在沙漠裡頭。」亞瑟揉了下鼻子，話間滿是鼻音，「你在找什麼？」

青年沒答腔，直接走進雜草堆裡。亞瑟跟在他後頭，甫走進沙地，就踩了滿鞋子的沙。他動了下腳趾，感到細小的沙粒從趾縫間流過，不禁暗罵一聲。他今天被青年趕著出門，連襪子都忘了穿。

青年彎腰揀了些乾草及細木柴，捆成一綑，擱在空地上。他朝亞瑟伸出手，道：「打火機。」

亞瑟冷得縮起肩膀，哆哆嗦嗦地從西裝口袋裡掏出打火機，遞了過去。青年俐落地將草堆點燃，不一會兒就生起了個小火堆，點點火星子時不時落到地面上。

亞瑟在火堆旁坐了下來。他沒去想為什麼青年在野外還能這樣冷靜，也沒打算問他為何生火的動作如此熟練。

青年坐在另一側，隔著火堆，他本就模糊的神情更加晦暗難明。他在興起時是全高譚市最瘋癲吵鬧的小丑，處處製造麻煩與混亂；可當他沈默不語時，也是亞瑟所見過最寡淡冷漠的男人。

兩人誰也沒開口，夜晚的沙漠一片靜默，唯有隱約蟲鳴及火燃燒木柴的噼啪作響。

「我有沒有告訴過你一個關於酒後開車的笑話？」亞瑟忽然問道。

青年點了點頭。

「有個女人的兒子被撞死了。」

「我知道。」

亞瑟打了個噴嚏。他穿著那套鮮紅色的西裝，料子單薄，根本起不了保暖的作用。他蜷起身子，儘量讓自己靠得離火堆近些。他的手凍得厲害，蒼白僵冷，用火取暖了一番才能動彈。他冷得腦子模糊一片，加上在車禍中受的傷，使得他的太陽穴突突直跳，疼得厲害。

人在迷糊時，總愛念舊。

「我有說過我母親的事情嗎？」

「她是個混蛋，你殺了她。」

「還有她的男朋友？」

「也是個混蛋。我幫你殺了他。」青年低笑一聲，「因為他住在西邊，所以你不肯自己下手。」

「規矩就是規矩。」

「規則是用來打破的。那麼嚴肅做⋯⋯」

「那麼嚴肅做什麼？」亞瑟接口道，「我知道你要說這句話。」

他得意一笑，還想說話，鼻子一癢，連連打了好幾個噴嚏。他流了鼻涕，身上沒有手帕，只好用外套袖子去抹。

他正抹到一半，就聽青年道：「過來。」

「什麼？」亞瑟沒聽清。

「過來我這邊。」

亞瑟遲疑了半晌，才挪了過去。他才剛坐得近些，一隻手就攬著他的肩，讓他靠向青年。他們肩膀挨著肩膀，腿貼著腿，一件毛呢大衣也披到了亞瑟身上。

青年同樣縮著身子，擠在大衣之下。他側過頭，火光忽明忽滅地打在他面上，讓人看不清他的神情。他唇邊扭曲的疤痕像在點點光亮中一閃一現。

有了青年的體溫，亞瑟頓覺暖和不少。他閉上眼，忍住了一次顫抖，道：「你欠我一次。」

「欠你？」

「你炸了我的銀行。」亞瑟說，「我也得去你那裡炸些東西。」

「我說過了，亞瑟。那裡已經什麼都不剩了。」青年哼聲道，「什麼都沒有了。」

07.

亞瑟是被冷醒的。他睜開眼睛時，天還未亮，夜幕漆黑，星辰如同被孩子打翻的糖粉，點點散落在夜空之上。亞瑟在半夢半醒間被冷得一顫，人就清醒了大半。火堆已經燒得只剩下零星火星子在焦黑灰白的薪柴閃爍。

亞瑟偏頭一看，青年正低著頭，閉著雙眼。他似乎倦極了，呼吸深長且平穩。在他們相識的這麼多年來，亞瑟真正見到他睡著的次數屈指可數。這人似乎擁有源源不絕的精力，不是瘋瘋癲癲地到處走跳，就是在腦中盤算著下一場遊戲。

亞瑟輕手輕腳地將大衣披到青年身上，站起身子，伸了個懶腰。他仍然冷得厲害，帶著一鞋子的沙，摸著黑，好不容易找到一處乾草堆。他藉著打火機的照明挑了些薪柴，回到原處把火堆重新點著。

他烤著火，左手縮在褲兜裡頭取暖，一摸，摸著了一根香菸，想來是方才匆忙中落下的。他坐在沙地上，叼著菸，也不點燃，只嗅聞那隱隱約約的菸草味道。

他仰起頭，看著滿天星子。夜空清朗，蟲鳴隱隱。這是在從不入眠的高譚市絕不會看見的景象，那裡的人太多，聲音太雜，分明是個充滿罪惡的城市，居民卻像在那生了根似一般不減反增。

正如亞瑟，才遠離高譚不到一天，就已經開始想念那裡的嘈雜髒亂。

青年在天將明未明時醒來。

他一睜眼，眼神就清明得彷彿從未入睡。他的目光迅速地找到了坐在一旁的亞瑟。

亞瑟守了大半夜的火堆，見他醒來，才點燃香菸，道：「你睡得真久。」

青年微微皺著眉頭，「你怎麼⋯⋯」他搖了下頭，將大衣裹得更緊。

「你的動作要小心點。」亞瑟提醒他，「別一不注意就引爆了身上的炸彈。」

青年聞言，吃吃笑了起來，道：「別擔心，亞瑟。這些是留給你的。」

「我說過，別再來我這裡作亂。」

「我也說過，我那裡什麼都沒有了。」青年步子輕巧地踱到亞瑟身旁，拿下他唇間的香菸，自己深深吸了一口。

朝陽漸漸升起，驅走了夜裡的寒意，明亮的日光一點一點地照亮了他們的臉。

他們並肩站在一塊，同抽一根菸，看著太陽升起。

08.

「我真恨你。」亞瑟說。

他雖然已經將鞋子裡頭的沙子倒了出來，腳掌上依然黏著細沙，每走一步就蹭過柔軟的腳心，生疼。

「我知道你不是在說真心話。」青年道，他早些時候簡單打理了一下儀容，頭髮向後梳去，露出額上猙獰的傷口。他的臉上依舊一團糟，血和油彩混雜在一起，就連唇角的疤痕也被蓋去了大半。

亞瑟的外表也狼狽非常，他的頭髮凌亂，眼周的藍色三角早就糊去，和口紅融合在一起，成了兩道拖得老長的淚痕。

他們一道往高譚市的方向走，時不時說上幾句話，笑上幾聲，更多時候則默不作聲地看著眼前的漫漫長路。周遭的景物並沒有多少變化，了無生機的沙漠及時不時吹來帶沙的風。

亞瑟走到一半，停下腳步。青年也跟著停了下來，朝他揚起眉毛。

「我沒想過我會再跟你說這句話，」亞瑟舔著嘴唇道，「但你要不要跟我合作？」

遠處傳來車輛駛來的聲音，排氣管的響聲在亞瑟耳裡聽來宛若天籟。他倆站在路中央，等著一輛破舊的卡車逐漸映入眼簾。卡車上的司機正沈迷於音樂之中，閉著雙眼，打著節拍，絲毫沒有看見前方站了兩個狼狽不堪的小丑。

青年瞅瞅卡車，又瞅瞅亞瑟。他咧開嘴，笑得特別燦爛。

「樂意之至。」他說。


End file.
